


Sick Day

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, sick reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: A day spent in the cold at the markets has left you sick in bed, and Oberyn tends to you.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell x Reader, Oberyn Martell x You
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> A continuation of Shopping.

“Oh Turtledove, I’m so, so sorry.” Oberyn leans over you, dabbing your forehead with a cool cloth with the most concerned look on his face. You go to reply, but it’s interrupted by a sneeze and a groan as you fall back against the pillow. Every joint in your body aches and the chills have you buried in all of the available blankets “I shouldn’t have kept you out in the cold so long when we went to the markets. You’ve fallen ill.” He perches himself on the side of your bed, brushing the hair from your face that had stuck to your forehead before cupping your cheek gently with nothing but concern in his eyes.

You flash him a small smile, reaching out to take his hand in your own. “Don’t apologize, love. I had a phenomenal time at the markets and don’t regret even a moment spent out in the cold. This is just a little cold is all, it’ll pass.” You squeeze his hand gently and he does his best to give you a smile back, but it doesn’t really reach his eyes.

“Are you hungry, my love?” He lets go of your hand to tuck the blanket up around you more snugly. “You need to have something to eat to feel better. I can order room service for you if you’d like.” As if answering your question for you, your stomach growls and you chuckle in embarrassment. “It seems your body has spoken for you. I’ll call.” As he reaches for the phone, however, you reach out to grab his wrist, earning a confused glance from the man caring for you.

“We… have a kitchenette. Could you maybe… make me that soup you made me last time I was sick? I want something comforting and familiar.” You take your bottom lip between your teeth as you give him the best doe eyes you can manage in your less than favorable state and he lets out a soft chuckle, leaning forward to press a kiss to your forehead.

Gentle fingers cup your cheek as the love of your life smiles down at you with such a tender softness as he gazes down at you. “Anything and everything for you, Turtledove. I’ll need to run to the store to get everything. Will you be okay on your own for a bit?”

“I will. Can you just leave me some tea before you go?” You pout up at him and he chuckles, pressing another kiss to your cheek.

“Of course, little one. You wait right here and I’ll go get everything we need. And when I come back, I’ll make you a delicious meal and we can relax and watch some movies. How does that sound?”

“Like a dream come true.” He smiles, pressing a final kiss to your nose before standing to make your tea as requested. You thank him when he hands you the mug, holding it tightly to your chest to warm yourself as he prepares to leave. “Oh, and Oberyn?”

“Hm?” He glances back over his shoulder at you as he tightens his scarf around his neck.

“Can you get some of those princess cookies we tried at the marketplace?”

With a smile, he comes back to your bedside, leaning in to kiss your forehead once more. “But of course, my Turtledove. I’ll be back soon. You rest and call me if you need anything.” You nod, smiling up at him before watching as he leaves, settling into bed. This would be a good chance for a nap.

And napping is exactly how Oberyn finds you when he returns, his arms laden with groceries. He gives a soft smile, seeing you sleeping peacefully in bed, but his heart aches knowing that keeping you out in the cold for as long as he did is probably the main reason you got sick, and how you managed to maintain such a positive attitude even when it was clear you were suffering boggles his mind. With an affectionate shake of his head, he moves to the kitchenette to make your dinner.

During the whole of his cooking, never once do you stir, and Oberyn wonders if you are honestly feeling worse than you let on earlier. When he’s finished preparing the meal, he brings a small bowl to bed, not sure how much you’ll actually be able to eat before kissing the top of your head to wake you. You stir under his touch, eyes fluttering open and a smile stretching across your lips when you see him hovering over you. “You’re back,” comes your raspy, stuffy voice.

“I am. Did you sleep well, Turtledove?” He sets the bowl down before slowly helping you sit up, fluffing your pillow behind you. When you nod, he smiles and takes a seat besides you. “I made your soup. Can you eat some of it for me? I know you may not be very hungry, what with how you’re sniffling so.” Once again, your stomach growls, and you nod bashfully. With a gentle smile, he picks up the bowl and spoon, holding a spoonful of soup to your lips. You know it’s pointless to argue against him, he’ll only insist on feeding and caring for you, and so you let him, taking the spoon in your mouth. Your stuffy nose has it tasting blander than normal, but it’s still warm and comforting and exactly what you’re needing to fight off the aches and chills of the fever. “Good?” he asks, a hopeful light in his eyes.

“I can’t really taste anything,” you answer honestly before you sniffle, rubbing your nose. “But it’s warm and the little bit I can taste is good. Thank you, Obi.” He gives you that radiantly affectionate smile of his, the one that has you convinced he’s actually a god in disguise, before holding another spoonful to your lips which you gratefully accept. “You know, the worst part of being sick is just always being cold.” Oberyn presses the back of his hand to your forehead, brow creased in concern as he checks your temperature.

“It feels as if your fever has gone down, which is good. What do you say to a bath after this instead, to warm you up?”

You shake your head at the offer, rubbing your nose again. “Can we just… rest together? I’m tired and my head hurts.” You look up at him with tired eyes, lips in a small pout and he nods, setting down the bowl when you shake your head at the next offer of the spoon.

“Of course we can, Turtledove. Whatever you need. Can you take some medicine for me first to try and break this fever you have? The woman at the store says she uses it for her children whenever they’re sick and it works a treat.” He brushes his knuckles across your cheek with a tender look.

“Is it that liquid stuff?” You scrunch your nose at the thought of a nasty tasting cough syrup.

“It is, but I have a nice sweet drink for you to wash it down with. Please? It will help you feel so much better.” Begrudgingly, you relent and nod. Oberyn kisses you again on your cheek before getting up to get the medicine and drink. He fills the spoon with the amber liquid, holding it to your lips. You scowl for a moment before sighing and parting your lips, taking the medicine. Oberyn does his best to not chuckle at the displeased scrunch of your face, handing you the sweet drink to wash it down.

“Bleh. Good to know that in every country, cold medicine is the same. Disgusting.” Your lover chuckles, taking the drink from your hands to set it on the nightstand. “Can we lay down now, please? I wanna cuddle.”

“Just let me get changed, precious.” He stands, going to change into his soft cotton pajamas before joining you again in bed. He snuggles in, laying down before opening his arms for you, cradling you against his chest as you snuggle against him. His warmth chases the ache in your joints away, and a content smile crosses his face as you nuzzle against him, breathing him in. “Do you need anything else, Turtledove?” His voice is gentle and soft and so lovely in the way that it reverberates through his chest under your ear.

With a big yawn, you shake your head, slowly relaxing against him. “No, just you. I just want you here while I sleep.”

“Then that is what you shall have, my Turtledove. Rest now, as long as you need. I’ll be right here the whole time.” His gentle words soothe you further as your eyes slip closed, slowly lulling you off to dreamland. Oberyn makes everything better, even your sick days. 


End file.
